What I Want
by Moonstone15
Summary: What will midnight boredom and arguments lead to? And is it possible for there to be a fiery water spirit? When Jack Frost and Ariana River Ponnde come face to face, will the night end in anger or something else? Rated T for Offensive Language. One-shot, JackxOC


**Ok so I was just walking around and I thought I heard someone say "Just leave me alone, Frost!" and BAM I got an idea for a Rise of the Guardians story. I'm kind of already working on another one in my head but it's not quite piecing together so I'm gonna put that one on hold while I type up this one because I've kinda already got this all planned out. Anyways, hope you enjoy it and if you do say something nice and if you don't well say why cuz feedback is always good :)**

**Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR'S soonish.**

**Hugs xoxo**

* * *

For what felt like the millionth time in the past few weeks, Jack Frost was bored. He had already covered the wintry part of the world with a reasonable layer of ice and snow. Now he was back at home in Burgess, sitting at the top of a tree and flicking a couple of snowflakes into the cool breeze that was going past. It was almost midnight so Jamie and the rest of the kids were all sleeping. Sighing, Jack jumped out of the tree and flew slowly towards his lake.

When he got there the first thing he noticed was the hole in the middle of the ice. Slightly worried he hurried over to check it out. Panic stared to rise in his chest but he pushed it aside thinking, _'it's probably just a branch that fell out of one of the trees'_. But for some reason he couldn't quite believe himself.

Peering down into the water, Jack thought he could see something down there but because of the darkness he couldn't tell what it was. Realizing he was going to have to go down and check to make sure it wasn't a person, Jack rested his staff against one of the trees so that he could remove his hoodie, followed by the white singlet that he always wore underneath.

Now wearing only his brown pants (which dried off quickly) Jack took a deep breath and dived into the freezing water.

Opening his eyes, Jack looked around. Not seeing anything he looked down. His eyes widened and he swam quickly downwards. He reached out and grabbed the dark haired girl around the waist. Noticing that he was running out of breath, Jack pulled the unconscious girl close to him and swam back up towards the surface.

Reaching the hole that he had first dived through, he pushed the girl onto the ice and then pulled himself up beside her.

As Jack sat there, panting heavily, the girl next to him groaned and shifted slowly. She sat up clutching her head.

"What the hell just happened?" She seemed to be talking to herself.

"I dunno, why don't you tell me?" Jack wasn't expecting the girl to suddenly pull a curved dagger out of the sheath hanging on the side of her blue silky dress and pounced on top of him, holding the blade against his throat.

"Who are you and what the fuck do you want? Tell me or I'll cut your throat!" She growled at him, her big dark blue eyes glaring at him.

Jack struggled underneath her but despite her petite body, she was clearly quite capable of holding him down.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost! I noticed the hole in the ice and I went to check to see if anyone had fallen in and I saw you so I pulled you out! Now can you please just let me go?" He blurted out in a rush, aware of the knife ready to slice his neck.

Narrowing her eyes, the girl sheathed the dagger and got off of him. Jack stood up warily, still feeling slightly terrified. He realized that the girl only came up to his chin and that she was very pretty.

Her long raven black hair reached down to about the middle of her back and her large blue eyes sparkled slightly. She was quite pale like him and her face had this childish look about it, but at the same time she had something about her that seemed both dangerous and intriguing.

Jack realized that he was staring. Shaking himself slightly, he went to collect his staff, singlet and hoodie.

"What's your name?" He asked, not looking back.

"Ariana River Ponnde. I'm a spirit as well, by the way."

Jack finished pulling his hoodie over his head and then picked up his staff. He turned to face her, a questioning look on his face.

"I've never seen you before. What are you doing here?"

Ariana rolled her eyes.

"I was sleeping. I must have fallen out of the tree. I'm just glad there was water underneath me."

Jack frowned.

"But you could have drowned!"

She scoffed.

"I'm the spirit of rivers and lakes. Do you really think that I can't breathe under water?"

And with that she turned and started to walk off.

"Hey wait!" Jack flew to catch up with her.

"What do you want?"

He landed beside her.

"Where are you going? Couldn't you stay for a bit?"

She frowned at him.

"Why do you want me to stay?"

Jack sighed and twirled his staff in his hands.

"I'm kinda bored and lonely and I don't actually know many other spirits. All the ones I do know are busy or hate me."

Ariana glared at him.

"Count me in that second list and leave me alone." And then she sprinted off as quickly as a fast flowing river.

Deciding not to give up that easily, Jack chased after her.

Using the wind to help him, Jack caught up with the water spirit easily. He grabbed her wrist to stop her and she pulled out her dagger once again and swiped at him with it. Jack brought up his staff to defend himself. As Ariana's dagger hit the staff, a flash of icy light burst out of the staff and sent her dagger flying out of her hand.

She glared at the white haired boy holding her wrist.

"Fuck, just leave me alone, Frost!"

Jack glared right back at her.

"No! Tell me why you hate me first."

Ariana let out an aggravated sigh.

"I don't hate you. I just don't really want to hang out with someone like you right now."

"What do you mean, 'someone like me'?"

She gritted her teeth. Did this boy ever give up?

"You want to know? Fine, I'll tell you. Barely anyone wants to hang out with you because you're annoying and for want of a better word cold. You don't seem to have any emotion unless you're angry or happy. You're happy-go-lucky and you've got no sense of responsibility. No one would want to talk to you about their feelings because I'm pretty sure you'd have no fucking clue as to what they were talking about! I bet you've never even kissed anyone before!"

Jack was stunned. People thought that about him? Sure, maybe he wasn't a bucket of emotions, but that didn't mean he was devoid of them.

He was so shocked that he let go of Ariana's arm, not even registering that she didn't run off as soon as he did.

He didn't notice the ice cold tears leaking out of his electric blue eyes until he felt a small hand wiping them away.

"Jack? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry I just-" He cut her off by pushing her away.

"No, you're right. I don't really like to show my emotions because… I'm afraid of them. And I'm afraid of what people will think. I just do what's easiest and try to turn everything into something to have fun with. I like to make people smile, it makes me feel like I can do something right. So of course to find out that even that annoys people…"

Now it was Ariana who was shocked. She had always thought Jack Frost was just an arrogant, annoying frost-ball. But now she wasn't sure.

"And you're right about something else…" He murmured.

She tilted her head at him.

"What's that?"

"I've never kissed anyone."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

The two young spirits stood in silence for a moment before a thought struck Ariana.

"Do… Do you want to?"

Jack's eyes snapped up to stare at the water spirit. He was surprised to see that she was blushing. Her pink cheeks caused his own to feel hot. He looked down.

"I-I guess."

Suddenly she was standing right in front of him.

"Jack… I'm sorry. I didn't realize that- I mean…" She sighed and ran a hand through her dark locks.

"I think you should be able to be whoever you want and you should be able to do whatever you want."

She looked up at him with her big dark blue eyes.

"So tell me, Jack Frost. What do you want?"

Jack suddenly realized how close they were. He leaned against his staff and looked her over. She was certainly quite odd. One moment she was trying to kill him, next she so close that he could just lean in and…

"What I want…" He whispered and moved closer.

Ariana's breath sped up slightly and her heart was pounding so hard that she was sure he would hear it.

Jack lifted one hand slowly and cautiously up to her face. When she didn't move, he cupped her delicate face in one hand and leaned in. She closed her eyes and he followed suit. Centimeters apart Jack paused and whispered,  
"Is you."

And with that he closed the gap and their lips connected.

Although the kiss was short it was sweet and felt like a thousand fireworks were going off inside of the two teenage spirits.

Jack pulled away and they opened their eyes. Ariana gave a small smile and Jack had his signature smirk all over his face.

"Well Miss Ponnde? How was that for you?"

She laughed lightly. Jack decided he liked her laugh. It reminded him of a bubbling creek.

"So, do you think you could bear to hang out with me now?"

She grinned.

"How's tomorrow for you?"

Jack felt his happiness soar.

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
